While there is a desire on the part of many consumers to acquire their energy needs solely from a renewable energy source, such as wind energy or solar power, these energy sources may be lacking in cost-effectiveness and reliability due to the presence of inefficiencies in power existing production systems or natural variations in the availability of sunlight and wind for power production.
The illustrated figures are only exemplary and are not intended to assert or imply any limitation with regard to the environment, architecture, design, or process in which different embodiments may be implemented.